This invention relates to an object editing apparatus and method in which an object such as form data for printing can be edited by manipulating a structure displayed in the form of a tree, as well as a storage medium storing a computer-readable program for implementing the object editing method.
A technique referred to as “form overlay” is used to create printed matter produced by writing data on a fixed form such as a bill. Form overlay involves creating, in advance, form data that represents the form portion, overlaying data that is not fixed (such data will be referred to as “print data” below), such as numerical values and character strings, are overlaied at prescribed locations of the form data, and then printing or displaying the result.
In order to implement such form overlay, form creating software that runs on a computer has been developed. With conventional software of this kind, the usual practice is to gather the form data usually on a per-page-basis. Some of this software additionally includes a function, referred to as a composite-form function, in which multiple pages of form data are combined to form a single set of form data. The composite-form function superimposes a plurality of pages of form data on a single page or, as in the case of a multiple-part slip or form for double-sided printing, combines a plurality of pages of form data into one set of form data.
However, if a plurality of pages of form data is combined to form a single composite form, it is necessary to create the form data of each page and how the form data of each of the pages is to be combined must be specified.
For example, not only must the form data to be combined be specified but it is also necessary to enter instructions, by commands and selection of menu items, etc., whether the data is to be combination for double-sided printing or whether the data is to be superimposed and combined into constitutes one page. As a consequence, the procedure for creating a composite form is complicated and it is difficult to increase productivity.